


magic tricks

by mvrcredi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Richie's an auror, Secrets, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), because Richie refuses to tell him for safety reasons, but Eddie doesn't know that the wizarding world is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: “So when are you gonna tell him?” She asks, a glint of mirth to her eye as she takes a sip of her drink.Richie shifts his gaze from fondly watching Eddie from across the yard to Bev. “Tell who what?”“Tell Eddie that you’re an auror,” she clarifies, voice light. She sets her drink down. “He’s thought that you’ve worked some muggle job for… how many years now?”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	magic tricks

Richie had never really been one for parties or “get-togethers” in his adult life (though that wasn’t saying much, being that he was only twenty-six), but when Ben busted out the ol’ puppy-dog eyes and insisted he come, he couldn’t resist. It was either that or Eddie’s nagging, and as much as Richie loved to hear Eddie talk, he thought it best to give in early on.

So, for the past hour or so, Richie has found himself conversing with people he barely knew (see: Bev and Ben’s friends) whilst attached at the hip with his husband.

Eddie, now engrossed in conversation with someone Richie didn’t catch the name of, doesn’t notice that his husband’s input has been increasingly less, so Richie simply presses a kiss to his cheek and whispers something about going to sit with Beverly. Unfortunately, despite his loud and sometimes brash behaviour at home and amongst the Losers, socializing to this degree often drained him.

Richie navigates his way over to Beverly, and instead of pleasant conversation, Bev greets him with:

“So when are you gonna tell him?” She asks, a glint of mirth to her eye as she takes a sip of her drink.

Richie shifts his gaze from fondly watching Eddie from across the yard to Bev. “Tell who what?”

“Tell Eddie that you’re an auror,” she clarifies, voice light. She sets her drink down. “He’s thought that you’ve worked some muggle job for… how many years now?”

Richie frowns, narrowing his eyes Beverly. “I don’t need to tell him anything. The wizarding world is a dangerous place for a muggle, and not only—my job is also extremely dangerous. I don’t want him to get hurt, Bev, you know that. If that were the case for you and Ben, I’m sure you’d do the same.” Richie sighs and leans back in his chair, a slow smile spreading on his face. “I am happy living a carefree, muggle life, my friend. I’ve embraced it. The wand goes into hiding as soon as—“

“Then what’s this?” Beverly asks sweetly, swiftly pulling Richie’s wand from his pocket before he has a chance to realize what she’s doing.

She holds it up and Richie squawks indignantly as he dive across the edge of the glass table to retrieve it from her before anyone saw. He grabs it and hastily shoves it back into his pocket, pulling his shirt over top. “I hate you,” he hisses, though there really isn’t much hostility to his words.

“I’m just saying, Rich,” she tells him seriously. “You should probably tell him eventually. At least, before he figures it out on his own accord. I don’t imagine that would go over smoothly.”

===

“Hey Rich?”

Richie skips down the stairs two steps at a time. “Yeah?”

Eddie’s head appears from behind the couch. “What the fuck is this and why was it between the sofa cushions?”

Richie’s eyes go wide as he realizes what Eddie was holding up. He pats himself down quickly, realizing his wand must have fallen out of his pocket whilst he’d been sitting there the night before, cuddled up against his husband as they watched TV. Eddie just seems amused at Richie’s panic, because he obviously didn’t think much of it. Magic wasn’t real, according to Eddie.

Eddie moves to kneel on the sofa, folding his arms over the back cushion. “You know it’s alright to have hobbies, Rich. Or collectibles, whatever,” Eddie teases, waving the wand around as he speaks. “I would just like to know why a wand of all things, y’know? What are you, a _wizard?”_

“I, uh,” Richie responds rather intelligently. Well. Guess he had lost his opportunity to tell Eddie on his own. Maybe it’d be easier this way. “Yes, actually.”

Eddie snorts. “This is a bit, isn’t it? Go on then, show me a magic trick.”

“I’m good at wandless magic, but not _that_ good,” Richie tells Eddie, as if he’d understand, but the latter just has skepticism written all over his face. Richie reiterates, “I need the wand, Eds.”

“Alright, Gandalf.” Eddie rolls his eyes, offering out the wand. “Show me what you got.”

Richie takes a few hesitant steps towards Eddie, taking the wand slowly, his husband’s eyes on him the whole time. “You, um. You always wished the sofa had been grey, right?”

Eddie furrows his brows in confusion, but nods slowly. “Yeah, I guess. It was thrifted though, so it’s not like—“

_“Colovaria!”_

The smug grin that had been on Eddie’s face dissipates within the same instance of the ugly olive green couch becoming a much nicer, modern dark shade of grey. He blinks a few times, rubs his eyes as if they were deceiving him and, really, Richie didn’t blame him.

“No, what—no. That’s not… that’s not possible,” Eddie says, breathless. He continues to stare at the sofa in disbelief, before finally looking back up at Richie. “What the _fuck_ , ‘Chee!”

“You said do magic!” Richie replies defensively. “I did magic! I mean, normally I’m not supposed to let muggles know about magic and stuff because of the statute, but like, you _are_ my husband so it’s alright I _guess,_ and yeah, _maybe_ I should have listened to Bev when she said I should just tell you but it never felt like the right time, you know? We were happy—we _are_ happy living nice, magic-free lives. Well, other than my job, but that’s like, a whole other conversation, and—“

“Hey, Rich? Slow down,” Eddie cuts off Richie’s ramblings. “What’s a muggle?”

Richie pauses. “It’s, well. It’s you. You’re a muggle. Someone non-magic.”

“I’m… so what you’re saying is, there’s a whole other world out there that _most_ of the human population is unaware of?” Eddie asks, astonished, and Richie nods. “What about the others? You mentioned something about Bev?”

Richie moves to sit next to Eddie, though he presses himself against the arm rest, crossing his legs to his chest, which is a bit regrettable because of the lack of space between them and Richie’s long legs. “Bev, while muggleborn, is a witch. It means she has muggle parents, but somewhere in her lineage was a witch or wizard. Ben is a halfblood, which would mean one of his parents is a muggle. Stan, Bill, Mike, and I are all purebloods. I’m sure you can guess what that means. Patty’s a muggle, though. But she knew about Stan. And everyone else.”

Eddie frowns. “So I was the only one in the dark about this whole thing.”

Richie shrugs pathetically. “I didn’t want you freaking out. And—because of what I do for a living, I’ve been a target of dark wizards every so often. I didn’t want you in danger as well. That’s why Patty knew already, because Stan’s not in the same line of work. But… Eds?”

Eddie hums.

“Why don’t we relax on the questions for now? Because I know you have a lot of them,” Richie says quietly, unfolding his legs and leaning closer to Eddie so he could take his husband’s hands in his. “I swear I’ll answer every single one of them, but I don’t want to overload you with information. Cool?”

Eddie sighs. He rubs his thumb over Richie’s hand. “Okay. But—one more question right now?”

“What is it?”

“Can you…” Eddie starts, his voice quiet. He clears his throat. “Can you, um. Can you show me another spell?”

At this, Richie smiles bright. “Of course, Spaghetti. I am a _great_ wizard after all. Even Stan would vouch for me.”

Eddie shakes his head. “I’m _sure_ he would.”

“He _would_.” Richie pouts.

Eddie plants a kiss on Richie’s lips, Richie leaning in to deepen it. Before Richie gets the chance to climb over on top of Eddie, the latter pulls away, grinning. “Come on, now. Show me another magic trick, why don’t you?”

“It’s not a fucking _magic trick!”_ Richie argues, though he’s laughing.

“It _is!”_

“It’s not!” Richie counters. “Actually, you know what? I’ll show you a “ _magic trick”. Wingardium leviosa!”_

Eddie begins to levitate off the sofa, eyes wide as he hovers. _“Richie! Put me down!”_

“Not until you agree that these aren’t magic tricks,” Richie singsongs. There’s a playful look in his eyes, though he knows very well how to _not_ cause harm in having his fun.

_“No!”_ Eddie giggles. “They’re all magic tricks!”

Richie lifts his wand just a tad higher—Eddie is still no more than a foot off the couch, however. “Eds…”

“Fine! Fine, Richie! They’re not magic tricks! They’re not! Just put me down, you _dick!”_

Richie sets his husband down gently before setting his wand on the coffee table as to avoid it falling into the cushions again.

Eddie crosses his arms. He mumbles out a grumpy, “I hate you.”

Richie mimics Eddie’s actions, matching his frown if not a bit exaggeratedly. “No you don’t. Especially not when you find out about all the cleaning charms I know.”

“What.”

“You heard me,” Richie says rather smugly, though he comes to regret giving out the information because soon Eddie’s expression turns to (genuine, loosely applied) anger as he lunges at Richie. Richie scrambles from his spot on the sofa, grabbing his wand as he runs away.

_“Richard Wentworth Tozier!”_ Eddie yells, chasing after him. “You are telling me that _all this time_ you could have been _cleaning the fucking house with magic?!_ And _saving time?! Is that why Stan’s house is so fucking clean all the time?”_

Eddie runs Richie around the house, Richie _stupefy-_ ing anything thrown at him as he kept running from his husband. He gets cornered shortly after, Eddie with a pillow in hand, smacking Richie without remorse. “I’m sorry, Eddie! I’m sorry! Just—“ _Thwack!_ “Stop—“ _Thwack!_ “Hitting me!”

They’re both just a bit out of breath, Eddie more so because of his attack on Richie. He gives one last half-hearted _thump!_ before lowering the pillow. He huffs. “You were an idiot before, and now you’re just an idiot that also happens to do magic. I hope you know that.”

Richie sniffs. “I mean, I knew that, but you didn’t have to say it out loud. Hurts my ego, y’know?”

“Oh, shush, you big baby. My ego takes a hit every time I’m seen in public with you wearing those awful Hawaiian shirts.”

“Are they not something a muggle would wear?”

“No, they’re garish eyesores. But, I guess that also makes it _you._ Unfortunately,” Eddie, despite the words, says this fondly. “Why, are you saying you dress different in the presence of only wizards or something? Is that a thing?”

“It is, actually. All sweater vests and ties. Like Stan on steroids, basically,” Richie explains, and Eddie snorts. “Oh yeah, and lots of robes and long jackets. _Lots_ of ‘em. You should see my uniform.”

While Richie was only bringing up the uniform for fun, Eddie’s eyes seem to light up at the mention. “Can I?”

And, well. Who was Richie to deny such a request?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact that i learned in researching stuff! wingardium leviosa can make a person float because it affects their clothing, but that's like. the extent of making someone float with it!!
> 
> \+ should i make a series of different wizarding world x IT aus?? like a hogwarts one?? also i'd imagine richie to be scottish in them as i Think That Would Be Funny.
> 
> any feedback is super appreciated!! hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
